metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Peace Sentinel
The Peace Sentinels were a rogue unit within the CIA that was formed by Station Chief of Central America Hot Coldman during the early 1970s. History Origins After being demoted from his previous position as DCI in 1964 and was exiled to Central America under the guise of becoming the Station Chief of Central America, an embittered Coldman decided to act out his belief that only machines could make decisions and act on them without fail and decided to create "a new world order", in which machines would rule over Humanity via "the perfect nuclear deterrent". After 1972, Coldman founded the Peace Sentinels to help achieve this goal, forming an alliance with KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov to supply the group with equipment and additional manpower, in exchange for providing them land and money. He then recruited Doctors Huey Emmerich and Strangelove into the Peace Sentinels in order to develop the key components of the Peace Walker Project: Huey developed the outer frames of Pupa, Chrysalis, Cocoon, and Peace Walker as well as their respective AI pods (GW-Pupa 5000, TJ-Chrysalis 6000, TR-Cocoon 7000, and AL-Aurelia 8000 (aka the Reptile Pod)) while Strangelove developed Peace Walker's second AI pod: The Boss AI (aka the Mammal Pod)), which would grant the weapon its advanced decision-making capablites, regarding nuclear deterrence. Around 1973, the Peace Sentinels started covertly invading Costa Rica and also disguised their activities as acting as members of CODESA. In 1974, the Peace Sentinels captured an FSLN-owned drug-purification plant in Costa Rica (disguised as a factory for banana and coffee), forcing the FSLN guerillas (led by Amanda Valenciano Libre) to retreat to their last remaining hideout in a boathouse. Several FSLN members were captured and interrogated on the whereabouts of their comrades, before being killed after giving up said information. The Peace Sentinels then made use of the drug smuggling routes that had belonged to the FSLN, and the refining plants they had captured, to ship drugs into the United States, ostensibly out of a fear of a Communist Central America''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > File Library > Amanda > Relations with the U.S. > Drugs.. Afterwards, the Peace Sentinels set up various bases throughout Costa Rica, including the facility in Mount Irazu, the AI facility in a Mayan pyramid, and the production facility underneath a mining facility, located near the border of Nicaragua. The Peace Sentinels also hired mercenaries to operate in the country and shipped in nuclear warheads. The formerly peaceful village of Aldea de los Despiertos was turned into a prison facility against the villagers' will. The Peace Sentinels later captured French ornithologist Cécile Cosima Caminades, who had accidentally stumbled upon and recorded The Boss's AI while studying the native Quetzal. Afterwards, Zadornov (assuming the identity of Professor Ramón Gálvez Mena of the United Nation's University for Peace) and Paz Ortega Andrade used the tape recording as a bargaining chip for hiring the Militaires Sans Frontieres, convincing Big Boss (Naked Snake) and Kazuhira Miller to assist in the liberation of Costa Rica from the invading army. The Peace Sentinels were then forced to deal with the MSF, and their attempts to stop their project. Coldman eventually captured Big Boss, after the latter attempted to speak with The Boss's AI. Coldman had Big Boss interrogated for information necessary for the AI's completion, after which he relocated Peace Walker to a U.S. missile base in Nicaragua. However, the Peace Sentinels' so-called Soviet allies later betrayed them as Zadornov intended for Peace Walker to launch a nuclear strike at Cuba, in a plan to foment anti-American sentiment across Latin America. After being stopped by Amanda's FSLN guerillas' timely arrival and MSF's arresting of the Peace Sentinels, Coldman (who was close to death thanks to Zadornov's earlier gunshot) chose to activate Peace Walker anyway (despite its change in target) and MSF were able to destroy the weapon before it could launch and its transfer of false trajectory data to NORAD was subsequently halted, preventing the potential outbreak of a nuclear war. Despite Coldman's death, some of the Peace Sentinels would remain on patrol in Costa Rica for sometime afterwards. Hot Coldman also intended to kill off the various members, or at the very least Strangelove, after the Peace Walker tests were completed.''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Data Files > Strangelove's Memories > A Chance Encounter Strangelove: I'm about to leave for Costa Rica, a place completely unfamiliar to me. And on a top-secret mission for the CIA, no less. No guarantees I'll come back alive. Might even get rubbed out by the CIA itself. Members *Hot Coldman (leader) *Dr. Strangelove (AI researcher) *Dr. Huey Emmerich (chief engineer) *Vladimir Alexandrovich Zadornov (Soviet ally/equipment supplier/benefactor) *Various CIA mercenaries *Various Soviet soldiers (unofficial) Soldier types There were several types of soldiers within the Peace Sentinels that were encountered by the MSF unit and the FSLN group. Overall the soldiers were former U.S. Army members''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Implied with the Guard's shirt stating "US Army" as well as some comments from recruitable soldiers. who saw action in the Vietnam war.Big Boss mentions this to Amanda in a briefing file. Some of the soldiers are also implied to have joined the Peace Sentinels, and later the Militaires Sans Frontieres, specifically because they couldn't fit back in with society because the government turned their backs on them.Some soldiers mention this in quotes that are part of the soldier's bio page on the Mother Base personnel menu. Patrolmen/guards The most common soldier within the Peace Sentinels are the soldiers that patrol or guard a specific operational area. They are referred to as Patrolmen for the outdoor areas and Guards for the indoor areas. Their senses are also finely honed so as to ensure that they do their job, and they also assume a more efficient alert posture if an alert is triggered. Their attire is also somewhat different depending on their specific duties. Patrolmen wear green jackets shirts, jackets, a utility belt, green pants, balaclavas, and (sometimes) a battle helmet. The guards wear a bit more bland clothing, which consists of a white shirt, green pants, and a gun holster. The latter are also one of the few types of soldiers whose faces are exposed. Sometimes they also wear headsets or shades. The Guards also sometimes wear vests and even helmets. Careful inspection of a guard's shirt reads 'U.S. Army' on his left chest. Patrolmen may wear helmets, however both patrolmen and guards may carry other weapons such as an M60 light machine gun aside from the M16A1 assault rifle. Patrolmen also carried RK-47s and LAWs on one occasion. Commandos These types of soldiers are an assault team that are often deployed if an Alert is raised. Well trained, heavily armed, as well as highly dangerous, these soldiers are relentless in regards to hunting down intruders, which involves searching every possible square area, even likely hiding places until they either find the intruder or the alert is called off completely. The Commandos also utilize body armor, meaning that a direct assault would be inadvisable against them. Shock troops A subset of the Commandos, these soldiers utilize shotguns as their primary firearm, and have an endurance level that can allow them to take a few hits and still keep charging at the enemy and firing shotguns. Their uniforms are primarily gray with green utility straps, and wear "t" balaclavas that are adorned with headsets and, should the situation arise, night-vision goggles. Scouts Soldiers that are specialized in ambushes. They wear primarily green clothing, in order to blend themselves in with the terrain and the vegetation. They only expose themselves when about to attack. Their fighting style is similar to the Commandos, including the use of clearing techniques to flush intruders out. Aside from normal weapons, the scouts also carry wires in case the intruder they are dealing with knows CQC, making CQC-related attacks on them heavily unadvisable if caught. Depending on the time of day, the Scouts wear different uniforms: During the day, the Scouts wear bandanas and plain uniforms. At night, the Scouts wear camouflage-patterned uniforms as well as a boonie hat and a veil. Ghillie suit soldiers A subset of Scouts, these soldiers take their camouflage to the next level, where they utilize ghillie suits. However, their combat ability is not much different than the Scouts. Their primary ability is presumably as Snipers, given the fact that they lie completely still and that they are using sniper rifles. During sweep-and-destroy missions or alert mode, ghillie suit soldiers will attack in two ways if the player is way too close: * If the ghillie suit soldier is stationary he will deploy a knife fairly quickly in an attempt to stab the player to hurt or kill them while stalling the player either way * If the ghillie suit is being chased too closely by the player, he will drop a Stun Grenade with a very short fuse time which is very likely to stun the player. Sentries Soldiers that are deployed in several layers such as watchtowers. These soldiers can attack from a distance such as rooftops and far-off vantage points. Also, their high distance also makes it extremely difficult for fultoning them to work, unless a specialized launcher is used. Escorts Also referred to as reinforced soldiers,Demo Ops had Kazuhira Miller referring to them as reinforced soldiers during the Tank battle these soldiers accompany Armored Vehicles, Tanks, and Helicopters when on operations. The soldiers themselves are not difficult on their own, but they are formidable in the sense that they know how to operate as a team, meaning that they have a tendency to gang up on any enemy soldiers that are spotted. The soldiers also often give commands to each other when on duty, which, if the enemy listens in, can give the enemy an advantage to winning against them if they know what they say. The escorts often wear reinforced armor, as well as white helmets adorning the Peace Sentinel logo, as well as wearing a face mask that is very similar to a gas mask. Original escort units carry M653's however when they are neutralised, extra escort units arrive as back-up and may carry different weapons. The most intense battles may allow up to 36 escorts, although only up to four at a time can appear. In Main Ops only a small number can be allowed and carry basic small arms such as the M653 or M10 however in further extra ops they arrive in greater numbers, carrying different weapons, even more powerful weapons such as light machine guns, rocket-propelled grenades or even shotguns making them even more difficult to defeat. Escorts are known to carry the following weapons: *LAW *M10 *M37 *M60 *M63A1 *M653 *PKM *RPG-7 *SPAS-12 *FAL They also carry knives to use against hostile targets in close quarters. Commanders/captains The presumed leaders of the Armored Vehicle, Tank, and Helicopter units, these soldiers pilot the vehicles in question. The only notable difference in appearance from other escorts is that these soldiers adorn red helmets instead of white helmets. These soldiers don't expose themselves to fight until their entire unit has been neutralized. In the case of Helicopter units, the captains can also be exposed if the cockpit is blown off by repeated attacks. For unknown reasons, the captains have a tendency to fire missiles around their comrades perimeter even when the intruder had not been spotted yet. Sometimes they will toss a grenade at players when exposed. Shield soldiers These soldiers don't belong to a specific unit (although their uniforms suggest that at least some of them are Guards), but they are still formidable as they carry riot shields when attacking their enemies. They are susceptible at the legs or from armor piercing rounds, can be blinded with flash or smoke grenades or hurt by grenades that explode behind them. They are primarily stationed at the Mine Base's second underground passage, and guard the shutter to Peace Walker's hangar. CIA mercenaries Although this name applies to the entirety of the Peace Sentinels, the type of soldier that wears orange jackets, olive pants, military ball caps, and carrying M16A1 assault rifles are referred to this title by Miller although they are also classified as patrolmen. These soldiers were primarily stationed around the del Alba area, guarding the Shipping Facility, although one soldier was stationed in Central Heredia, where he stole the ID card that Cécile Caminades swiped to escape from the AI Laboratory. Russian Soldiers Numerous Soviet soldiers assisted Zadornov in taking control of the Peace Walker project and further their political schemes by first masquerading an alliance between Coldman and Zadornov in order to gain mutual benefit. These soldiers wore brown pants, black boots, beige shirts (similar to office shirts) with a red tie, a red CCCP (USSR) armband on the left arm, body armor as well as a bulletproof helmet with a visor similar to the Battle Dress w/Helmet armor or Riot helmets. Underneath the helmets they wear two-eyed balaclavas. Russian soldiers primarily use weapons such as the RK-47 (AK-47) or PKM. Russian soldiers perform better in combat compared to their American counterparts by responding to threats more quickly and are more accurate with firearms. Russian soldiers are deployed at and have taken control of the U.S. Missile Base located in Nicaragua. Russian Commandos They operate in a very similar manner to regular Commandos however their performance, just like Russian soldiers are superior to their American counterparts. Russian commandos wore helmets and two-eyed balaclavas, sport navy blue-black outfits with the CCCP (USSR) logo on the left arm, and bulked up due to the body armor. They use the same weapons as Russian soldiers and have been found using the SVD semi-automatic sniper rifle and the M37 pump-action shotgun. Russian commandos are deployed at and have taken control of the U.S. Missile Base located in Nicaragua. Mechanics These aren't actual soldiers, but they wear orange uniforms with yellow gloves. The Mechanics are often found in a prone position, indicating that they were either forced into cooperating with the Peace Sentinels or were frequently abused by the Peace Sentinels. They are often found in areas that require a lot of maintenance, such as the AI Hangar at the Mine Base, as well as the Main Maintenance Dock at the United States missile base in Nicaragua. Prisoners These aren't actual soldiers, but they wear yellow uniforms with the Peace Sentinel logo on the back. They were FSLN members captured and held hostage by the Peace Sentinels. Males and Females were known to exist. Equipment Military resources Land vehicles Tanks *T-72 Urals (at least two)Big Boss (Naked Snake) and/or the Militaires Sans Frontieres members can encounter these vehicles at the Bananal Fruta de Oro, the Rail stop, and the waterfall near the AI facility. With the exception of the normal LAV type G, normal T-72 Ural, and the normal Hind A at the Bananal Fruta de Oro, El Cadalso, and the Catarata de la Muerta, respectively, most of the missions involving the neutralization of these vehicles are in Extra Ops mode, making two encounters for Tanks and Armored Fighting/Transport Vehicles, and two encounters for Aircraft each, implying that there are at least one to two of each vehicle (as the Helicopters cannot be encountered at El Cadalso, nor can any of the land vehicles be encountered at Catarata de la Muerta). **Customized T-72 Urals *T-72 As (most likely prototypes) **Customized T-72 As *MBTk-70s **Customized MBTk-70s *KPz 70s **Customized KPz 70s Transport/Armored Fighting Vehicles *LAV type Gs **Customized LAV type Gs *LAV type Cs **Customized LAV type Cs *BTR-60 PAs **Customized BTR-60 PAs *BTR-60 PBs **Customized BTR-60 PBs *Cargo Trucks Aircraft *Mi-24 Hind As **Customized Mi-24 Hind As *Mi-24 Hind Ds **Customized Mi-24 Hind Ds *AH56A Bombers **Modified AH56A Bombers *AH56A Raiders **Customized AH56A Raiders Note: "Customized" in this case means they have a different paint scheme from the regular vehicles of their class and possesses much greater firepower and defense than their base models. The customized versions are easily identifiable by sporting black camouflage patterns, some white, and traces of red. Peace Walker Project AI weapons *Pupa, controlled by the GW-Pupa 5000 AI pod; *Cocoon, controlled by the TJ-Chrysalis 6000 AI pod; *Chrysalis, controlled by the TR-Cocoon 7000 AI pod; *Peace Walker, controlled by the Reptile Pod and the Mammal Pod. Weapons *LAW *M10 *M37 *M60 *M63A1 *M653 *PKM *RPG-7 *SPAS-12 *FAL *M16A1 *RK-47 *M700 *Grenades **Smoke grenades **Stun grenades *Shield *M1911 *SVD *Combat wire *DShKM Heavy machine gun turret *Combat knife Trivia *Some of the Peace Sentinel's vehicles were experimental war machines made by the West, such as the MBTK-70/KPz 70 (the American and West German variants of the same tank, respectively), and the AH56A Bomber/Raider. *In the Mount Irazu facility's parking garage, there are eight parked cargo trucks. The license plate numbers for each of the trucks are as follows: **Truck closest to the entrance: SHINA GAWA 57577 PEACE SENTINEL (contains rows of fish) **Truck second closest to the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 48273 PEACE SENTINEL (containing several "metal gears") **Truck third closest to the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 63824 PEACE SENTINEL (contains Hideo Kojima, as he was born on August 24, 1963) **Truck fourth closest to the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 64779 PEACE SENTINEL (technically empty, but it was the one that contained the nukes) **Truck fourth farthest from the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 00000 PEACE SENTINEL (contains several Master Otenko plushes) **Truck third farthest from the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 777 PEACE SENTINEL (contains poker chips and gold coins) **Truck second farthest from the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 140.96 PEACE SENTINEL (contains some briefcases and a poster of Mei Ling) **Truck farthest from the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 66447799 PEACE SENTINEL (contains crates) **Truck fourth closest to the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA БЕИ PEACE SENTINEL (this is the truck that Zadornov was hiding in when he escaped for the fifth time. It also replaces the truck with 64779 as the License Plate number). 'Gallery' ' 110213003616.JPG|''When approached too closely, enemy soldiers may deploy a knife and attempt to stab the player. The player will fall to the ground and take low to moderate damage or die if their health is too low. 110213004117.JPG|''Russian commando deploying a knife 110212195009.JPG|''When hurt, soldiers will apply an injection and will resume combat shortly after. If player(s) are too close, they will wave the sharp object around to ward them off. 110213011045.JPG|''When soldiers take too much damage, they will fall to a near death state. The frequency of the flashing of the red skull is inversely proportional to the time left until the soldier actually dies. They can leave this state by being revived by comrades, being knocked out somehow (non-lethally) or tranquilised. 110213002637.JPG|''Russian soldier with helmet knocked off 110213003446.JPG|''Russian commando with helmet knocked off 110213034029.JPG|''Escort with helmet knocked off 110213003202.JPG|''Female POW. The letters "PW" are imprinted on the back of her clothing. Possibly former member or industrial spy. 110212194912.JPG|''Russian soldier reloading his RPG-7 110213004052.JPG|''Russian commando reloading his RPG-7 110213004243.JPG|''Russian commando about to take aim with his RPG-7 110213025158.JPG|''A smoke grenade attached to the chest of a patrolman. Enemies will use grenades in alert mode or sweep-and-destroy missions as part of their assault. 110213030448.JPG|''Two guards saluting each other. Underground passage of the Mine Base. 110213031337.JPG|''Any human can be knocked out. Up to 5 stars can be accumulated. Less stars mean less time required to regain full consciousness. Four_Escort_Gunship.JPG|''During gunship battles, escorts move in formation more closely as they seek out potential hostiles. 110215234813.JPG|''Variant of the guard with no facial hair 110215235114.JPG|''The U.S. ARMY imprint on a guard's chest suggests one of his affiliations 110215235326.JPG|''Another variant of the guard, wearing sunglasses indoors 110216023356.JPG|''Patrolman recoiling from the "Kyehhhhhh!" CO-OPs battle cry ability granted by the Rathalos camouflage uniform. ''' Notes and references Category:Military Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker